What I Wouldn't Do For You
by SunflowerHoney
Summary: Without question, there are lots of things Hook and Emma would do for each other. But of course, there are some things they wouldn't do for, and to each other. A story about five things they would never do, and the one thing they always will.
1. Here To Stay

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I haven't updated my TT fic but I wanted to make a OUAT one, so here it is! :) I read a bunch of fanfics that had a theme of "five times...and the one time..." so I figured I should join the conformity. XD! I got inspiration to write this from Kissblocked. I really loved that story (if you hadn't read it, highly recommend). As well as, another TT fic. **

**Hope you like it!**

**/**

She didn't know what she was expecting. They've been staring at each other for minutes now. Heavily breathing, and just, staring. Although he didn't seem to mind – or at least didn't show that he did. She always hated him for it; he could see right through her. Even if they understand each other, she couldn't read him as easily as he did with her.

He stood there, waiting for her to speak. And suddenly, she couldn't remember why she ran towards the docks. They've been at this game for too long. Surely, he's known her feelings since Neverland.

Emma pursed her lips, gathering her thoughts.

"I…"

"You do not need to worry lass," Hook interjected gently. He sauntered closer to her, with a mischievous glint. Despite his demeanor, she noticed the hesitation in his stride.

"You're leaving."

He paused, averting his eyes to the water. The waves rippled calmly against the Jolly Roger. The ship slowly rocked back and forth. Hook stiffened as Emma joined him at the ledge.

"Aye, that I am."

She felt her walls crumble and burn into ash. This was really happening. He was leaving her. After everything that happened, or what she had hoped, gone. He was going to abandon her, like everyone else. But they came back; he won't return.

"I just…I don't…" Emma fumbled with her words, unconsciously clenching her fists at her sides. This was ridiculous. Regaining a stronger composure, she glared at him. "Fine." She turned away from him and started to leave.

If he wanted to take this stupid boat to Whereverland so be it. If he hated her so much – no, that wasn't it. If he was a coward – if he didn't even consider the possibility that maybe she loved –

A hook reeled her back.

She gasped at the abrupt jerk of her arm. Defiantly, she focused her attention on the wet, wooden floorboards. She didn't dare move.

"Emma look at me," Hook pleaded, grasping her hand tightly. "I reunited you with your family as I promised," he spoke devoid and broken. "Your son is safe now. Balefire has returned, alive and well."

That did it.

"So you're going to leave?" Hook blinked, taken aback. "You weren't going to even say goodbye." Her accusations cut him with venom. But she was right. He had no intention of telling her.

"I would love to stay," he admonished her bitterly. "But my presence no longer has a purpose."

Emma scoffed, removing her hand from his. "That's a lame excuse and you know it," she said stepping away from him.

"Oh is it darling?" Hook scowled at her, angrily. "Then why don't you get off my ship? Go find your family, and whatnot. Then leave me the bloody hell–"

"Maybe I don't want to be found."

Silence fell upon them once again. She couldn't take it anymore. She was scared, confused, hurt. She was shaking; tears were brimming in her eyes. _Not here. Not now. _He made her vulnerable.

"I don't want someone who will always find me," She elaborated quietly, she was now crying.

Hook said nothing. His jaw visibly slackened. Emma took it as a gesture to continue. She shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms over her chest. Her efforts to shelter herself were futile. He was breaking barriers, and this time, she wouldn't stop him.

"…because I don't want him to leave me in the first place." Emma shook her head and wiped her tears. "I don't need someone to fight for me, because I can fight for myself." She laughed dryly and smiled softly. Hook only saw the conflicted expression.

Instead of replying, slowly, he moved in front her. His lips were inches apart from hers. She could feel the warmth of his breath; inhale the mingled scent of sea salt, leather, and rum. It made her delirious. They were so close.

"What do you need, Emma?" It came out as a whisper more to himself than her. "What is it that you want?"

"I don't want to be alone…I want..." She breathed each word, struggling to contain her emotions.

He caressed her face in his hands, urging her to finish. Her gaze flicked from his lips to his eyes. She bowed her head, and he lifted her chin up. She was trying to rebuild, but he had enough. He wouldn't let her shut him out anymore.

"I want someone who won't be there, but here, with me." She replied simply, leaning into his touch, "…someone who will fight beside me no matter what." He chuckled lightly, understanding. The storm was fading, and his sea soothed her.

"Someone like?"

Emma rolled her eyes at his persistence, he was adamant on a confession. But before she could answer, he kissed her. His love ignited her veins, making her body inflame.

He'd never say goodbye to her.

She'd never let him go.

**/**

**Nyah, sorry about the lame kiss. LOL I don't really write that type of thing~ Hoped you liked it! Leave a comment, tell me what you think! (What to improve, what you liked, maybe not, LOL).**

**I like commentary! XD**

**I tried to keep them in character as much as possible, hopefully I succeeded. **

**:) -SunflowerHoney **


	2. Come & Get It

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much to everyone who has commented, followed the story, and/or added me to their favorite author list. :) You guys are amazing! I am hopeful that you enjoy this next chapter and will continue to read my story! I got the title from listening to "Come & Get It" by Krewella (very fitting)**

**Oh, by the way! Any Teen Titans fans out there? :D I have another account: honeyfortheheart**

**It has a story about Beast Boy and Raven. Sooo if you like to read TT fics~**

**I was never good at writing romantic scenes. But I think I did okay on this one. O/O; XD**

**/**

The Charming household was currently empty. Henry had been staying with Regina, as he recently returned from Neverland. Meanwhile her parents decided to spend some time together. The slight reluctance of leaving their daughter dissipated when Daddy Dearest found articles that did not belong to him.

The cotton sheets tantalizingly spread out was not overlooked as well.

_Damn pirate. _

She had to sit through an entire speech, and defend _his_ honor. Thankfully, her mother interfered, ranting about "the power of true love" and her not being a teenager. Mary Margaret practically dragged her husband out the front door, much to her dismay. Feeling relieved would be an understatement in Emma's case.

A lazy Saturday afternoon, they lounged around on her bed.

"You're full of shit."

Killian huffed dramatically, "Princesses should never use such vulgarities!" He clucked his tongue, waving a finger in her face playfully.

Emma snorted apathetically, "If you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly your average princess." She signed quotation marks on 'princess'.

He scooted closer to her, his back against hers. Killian nodded, but disregarded the comment. "Although," he murmured into her ear, "it is very alluring." He began to trace circles along her upper thigh, "And love, you entice me..."

Her cheeks were burning at his tone. _What the hell is he doing? I should shove him; hit him or something._ Her heart was a candle that ached for fire. He would be the match, lighting her up – melting her.

He tugged on the hem of her shirt, lifting it slightly, "You cannot resist my charm." He moved his hand upwards, her body whimpered against him. His touch electrified her – shocks surging through her. He curled a blonde lock of her hair, "I could easily throw you back onto this mattress and ravish–"

Emma swatted Killian on the shoulder. She was inaudibly panting, _oh god he was suffocating her. _His amused smirk widened, she sat upright against his chest.

"You are such a jerk!" Emma exclaimed, embarrassed. She pried herself away from him, scrambling off the bed. He sprawled himself, occupying the full space. She inwardly bristled, he was laughing. "Ugh! I cannot believe…just…ugh!" She threw her arms up in frustration. Grabbing a pillow she threw it at the unsuspecting pirate captain.

He blinked in surprise, holding the pillow. She beamed at him entertained, still feeling childish. He brought out different sides of her. A roguish grin formed on his countenance, "Is the beautiful lass prompting a duel?" Killian hurled the pillow at her. She ducked, the pillow barely missing her.

"What's the matter Captain?" Emma asked in a sultry voice. It was her turn now – she would never back down from a fight. Perhaps, in his game he could seduce her. Emma baited him with lewd gestures, "What're you waiting for?"

Killian didn't retaliate, busy recalling their sword fight. He did let her win. _Normally, I'd prefer to do other more enjoyable activities, with a woman on her back._ Three hundred years of living gave him something precious; his greatest treasure. _A bit of advice, if I jab you with my sword you'll feel it._

It was a typical routine with them: flirt, banter, argue, make up. Then again, they both wouldn't have had it any other way.

Emma tilted her head, "Killian?" He was contemplating something, mumbling to himself. "Killian," she repeated louder, worried.

A pillow collided with her face.

As it slumped onto the floor, her mouth opened in disbelief. He'd never let her win ever again.

**/**

**Author's Note: Since the last chapter had drama sprinkled in it, I wanted to make this chapter in a lighter mood. Tehee, hope it made you smile! LOL at Hook hitting Emma with a pillow. Revenge is never the answer! XD**

**This story should have a little bit of everything concerning genre**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-SunflowerHoney**

**Don't forget to leave a review~**


End file.
